Anton Dostler
Anton Dostler (Munich, May 10, 1891 – Aversa, December 1, 1945) was a General of the Infantry in the regular German army during World War II. In the first Allied war trial after the war, Dostler was found guilty of war crimes and executed by a firing squad. Military career Anton Dostler joined the German Army in 1910 and served as a junior officer during World War I. From the start of World War II to 1940, he served as Chief of Staff of the 7th Army. Subsequently, he commanded the 57th Infantry Division (1941–1942), the 163rd Infantry Division (1942) and after some temporary stand-ins at Corps, was appointed commander of 75th Army Corps (Jan-July 1944) in Italy and then as Cdr. Venetian Coast (Sept to Nov 1944) when its name was changed to 73rd Army Corps, at which he finished the war. Execution of U.S. soldiers On March 22, 1944, fifteen soldiers of the U.S. Army, including two officers, landed on the Italian coast about 15 kilometres north of La Spezia, 400 km (250 miles) behind the then established front, as part of Operation Ginny II. They were all properly dressed in the field uniform of the U.S. Army and carried no civilian clothes.http://www.loc.gov/rr/frd/Military_Law/pdf/Law-Reports_Vol-1.pdf Their objective was to demolish a tunnel at Framura on the important railroad line between La Spezia and Genoa. Two days later, the group was captured by a party of Italian Fascist soldiers and members of the German Wehrmacht. They were taken to La Spezia, where they were confined near the headquarters of the 135th Fortress Brigade, which was under the command of German Colonel Almers. The immediate, superior command was that of the 75th Army Corps, commanded by Dostler. The captured U.S. soldiers were interrogated and one of the U.S. officers revealed the story of the mission. The information, including that it was a commando raid, was then sent to Dostler at the 75th Army Corps. The following day (March 25), Dostler informed his superior, Field Marshal Albert Kesselring, commanding general of all German forces in Italy, about the captured U.S. commandos and what to do with them. According to Dostler's adjutant officer, Kesselring responded by ordering the execution. Later that day, Dostler sent a telegram to the 135th Fortress Brigade ordering that the captured soldiers be executed. This order was an implementation of Hitler's secret Commando Order of 1942 which required the immediate execution without trial of commandos and saboteurs. German officers at the 135th Fortress Brigade contacted Dostler in an attempt to achieve a stay of execution. Dostler then sent another telegram ordering Almers to carry out the execution. Two last attempts were made by the officers at the 135th to stop the execution, including some by telephone, because they knew that executing uniformed prisoners of war was a direct violation of the 1929 Geneva Convention on Prisoners of War. These efforts were unsuccessful and the fifteen Americans were executed on the morning of March 26, 1944, at Punta Bianca south of La Spezia, in the municipality of Ameglia. Their bodies were buried in a mass grave that was then camouflaged. Alexander zu Dohna-Schlobitten, a member of Dostler's staff who was unaware of the secret Commando Order and who had refused to sign the execution order, was dismissed from the Wehrmacht for insubordination. Trial, execution, and notoriety Dostler became a prisoner of the Americans on 8 May 1945 and was put before a military tribunal at the seat of the Supreme Allied Commander, the Royal Palace in Caserta, on 8 October 1945. In the first Allied war trial, he was accused of carrying out an illegal order. In his defense, he maintained that he had not issued the order, but had only passed along an order to Colonel Almers from supreme command, and that the execution of the OSS men was a lawful reprisal. Dostler's plea of Superior Orders failed because ordering the execution, he had acted on his own outside the Fuhrer's order. The military commission also rejected his plea, declaring that Dostler's execution of U.S. soldiers was in violation of Article 2 of the 1929 Geneva Convention on Prisoners of War, which prohibited acts of reprisals against prisoners of war. The commission stated that "No soldier, and still less a Commanding General, can be heard to say that he considered the summary shooting of prisoners of war legitimate even as a reprisal." Under the 1907 Hague Convention on Land Warfare, it was legal to execute "spies and saboteurs" disguised in civilian clothes or enemy uniforms but excluded those who were captured in proper uniforms. Since fifteen U.S. soldiers were properly dressed in U.S. uniforms behind enemy lines and not disguised in civilian clothes or enemy uniforms, they were not to be treated as spies but prisoners of war, which Dostler violated. The trial found General Dostler guilty of war crimes, rejecting the defense of Superior Orders. He was sentenced to death and shot by a firing squad on December 1, 1945 in Aversa. The execution was photographed on black and white still and movie cameras.Film of execution from three camera angles References External links * The Ginny II Mission * The Dostler Case * Dostler's defense Explained by Kent Emery, Jr., son of one of Dostler's defense attorneys. * Video of General Dostler's last minutes on December 1st, 1945 * Anton Dostler Category:1891 births Category:1945 deaths Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:Military personnel of Bavaria Category:People executed by the United States by firing squad Category:German people convicted of war crimes Category:Executed military leaders Category:Wehrmacht generals Category:German Roman Catholics Category:People from Munich Category:People from the Kingdom of Bavaria Category:German people executed by firing squad Category:Filmed executions Category:Executed people from Bavaria Category:Reichswehr personnel Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Order (Bavaria), 4th class Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1939)